Poems of Olympus
by TorNathan
Summary: This is a collection of poems dedicated to the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. Each poem will be different. The style, the format, the theme, the genre, the characters, the events and even the ratings. Every time it will be different. Each chapter will be published as a separate poem. I will take requests! So, please join me with these poems of heroes and destiny!
1. Waves through the Mind

New series of poems here. I don't know how often I'll update, but these, like ALL my poems, are written on a whim. Welcome to the world of Half-bloods and the Olympians.

This one goes out to you, Chris.

* * *

Waves through the Mind

Feel the waves crash into us,  
Wrap around our legs  
And strengthen me, revitalize me,  
Like your resurgence in my heart.  
Lightning flickers overhead,  
And a fell wind sweeps through our camp,  
Our home ...  
And the world is at peace for now.

The sea air blows back my black hair,  
And green eyes twinkle from the sun  
As I stare into your soul  
And lose myself ...  
My fingers,  
They  
Intertwine with yours,  
And my eyes travel down your  
Golden locks  
And then become lost in your  
Stormy,  
Gray,  
Wise eyes ...  
And my heart skips  
And I sweat.  
I never knew I would love you this much.  
I never knew I would feel the touch of your skin,  
The taste of your lips ...  
I will not let any prophecy come between us,  
Nor will I run away anymore,  
And be a coward.  
Hell, I may have seaweed for a brain,  
But I'm smart enough to know  
-And it may have rubbed off from you-  
That I'll always love you.  
And let the sea roar under flickering skies ...  
Like the roar of my heart.

* * *

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


	2. Persevere

A new poem inspired by an event in book five. Truly a depressing scene. This one is for Chris, the only friend I have that I can talk about the series to.

Remember, leave a review or comment in the box below!

I do not own any works of Rick Riordan. This is a series of poems made by a loving fan.

* * *

Persevere

The drakon screeched,  
Windows shattered and fire spewed,  
Poisons and toxins flooded from it,  
And the children, the half-bloods  
Fell before its robust roar.

_( ... despair ... ?)_

What happens when the lord of time  
Slows your life down,  
So you can feel the blight spread through  
Your veins and heart?  
Feel it crawl through your system,  
As you are hopeless to do nothing.  
A child of war, a hero of rage ...  
Only this champion can slay the beast ...

And thus, to joy of all,  
The heroine Clarisse,  
In armor red like blood,  
Holding her spear high and mighty,  
Rushes the beast.  
The window shards tinkle down,  
And fires rage about the city.  
Bodies litter the streets and  
She stands tall.  
And proud,  
And ready.  
And in the height of battle  
She screams ...  
As she slowly begins to die.

_( ... lost, hopelessness ... ?)_

What happens when the lord of time  
Slows your life down,  
So you can feel the blight spread through  
Your veins and heart?  
Feel it crawl through your system,  
As you are hopeless to do nothing.

_(nothing? maybe, or perhaps everything?)_  
_(let the sand sift)_  
_(let the tears dry)_  
_(let your heart break free of guilt ... Silena)_

The mask is torn from her face of beauty  
And Clarisse stares down at the champion,  
The dying heroine that charged the drakon.  
And again, time slows down.  
Blood and dirt streaks Silena Beauregard's cheeks  
And tears clean through them.  
Their hearts swell, with fear,  
Love,  
Sorrow undefined.  
Chains break a bond,  
And the binding is released.

_(the toxin spreads)_

What happens when the lord of time  
Slows down your lives  
And you take the time to watch each other die?  
Silena, her breath tugs  
And shudders, ragged.  
The traitor that sacrificed it all  
Just for love, not of Beckendorf,  
Rather,  
Her friends, her family.  
The charm drops from her hand,  
Limp, lifeless ...  
But free, truly free.  
And Clarisse dies on the inside.

What happens when the lord of time  
Slows your life down?

You feel the rage burn inside of you,  
Hatred and sorrow.  
Time speeds back up,  
Blurred and hazy.  
And when the tears fly from your face  
As you take hold of your weapon,  
You are blessed.  
For the power of love, of devotion and friendship,  
Fuels the will inside your soul.

With her almighty scream,  
Clarisse took up her spear from Silena's cold fingers ...

And she charged ...

* * *

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


End file.
